GO Park
}} The GO Park (Japanese: ＧＯパーク GO Park) is a special Pokémon preserve present in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, located in Fuchsia City in the in Kanto. It allows the to send over Pokémon from the Kanto Pokédex, including Alolan Forms, caught in Pokémon GO. Areas There are 20 different GO Parks, each capable of holding up to 50 Pokémon, giving a maximum capacity of 1,000 Pokémon. Each park contains a Play Yard. Minigames Once the player has 25 of the same species of Pokémon in the GO Park complex, a special minigame will begin in the Play Yard. In the minigame, the player is tasked with leading all the Pokémon into the goal area within the 3-minute time limit. If the player gets close enough to a Pokémon, it will follow the player. If the player bumps into one of the obstacles placed around the field, such as , , and , the Pokémon currently following them will become surprised and run away. If all the Pokémon enter the goal area within the time limit, will be awarded to the player. Items }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon The player will be able to catch any Pokémon transferred over from Pokémon GO. Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee can receive any of the first 150 Pokémon, as well as and . and Pokémon with special accessories, such as Holiday Pikachu and Sunglasses , cannot be transferred. Like transfers through Pal Park or Poké Transporter, these transfers are one-way only, and cannot be sent back to GO. Pokémon transferred from Pokémon GO will have a icon next to their names on the summary page. Although the Original Trainer will be set to the player in the Let's Go game, the Pokémon will still earn experience as if it were traded. Mechanics Pokémon transferred through GO Park have s reflect their stats in GO, multiplied by 2 and added 1. Because Special Attack and Special Defense do not exist in GO, they are set to be equal to Attack and Defense. Meanwhile, its Speed IV and Nature are determined at random, and can be hard reset by saving before encountering the Pokémon and resetting until the desired result is met. Natures can be influenced by the fortune teller in Celadon City. The level will be the same as the Power Up level in GO, rounded down. Hence, a Pokémon caught in GO Park can range between level 1 to level 40. For example: if an had these stats in GO: It could have this combination of IVs in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!: 100px}} The Pokémon completely forgets all moves it knew in GO, including special event moves, and its moves are reset to moves it would know by level up in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee!. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=GO Park |zh_cmn=GO Park |fr=GO Park |de=GO Park |it=GO Park |ko=GO파크 GO Park |pt_br=GO Park |es=GO Park }} Category:Kanto locations Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! locations Category:Parks de:GO Park es:GO Park fr:GO Park it:GO Park ja:GOパーク zh:GO Park